


2/2

by ChaoticWeirdo



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Just added some!, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, a bit - Freeform, but not really, i'm not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticWeirdo/pseuds/ChaoticWeirdo
Summary: Gintoki's not his usual self and Hijikata tries to help.You'll understand soon enough, and it's no fun, if I tell you, though the title is a hint.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 28
Kudos: 134





	2/2

Gintoki's eyes were fixated on the water, as the afternoon was reaching its end. 

He looked bored, which wasn't unusual, but Hijikata thought something was... off.

He'd noticed him from further down the road. That idiotic perm of his was particularly noticeable, especially as he was on the middle of the bridge, leaning against the bannister, unmoving, and it seemed he'd been like this a while.

The bastard had pissed him off earlier, and Hijikata was keen on getting even.  
So he walked, slowly, till he got near him, on the bridge. Only as he saw his face, did he notice he looked bored, and... something else. Something he couldn't pinpoint exactly.

"Oi, Yorozuya, you grew roots?"

Gintoki turned his head to look at him, with a sad smile.

"I guess so." He turned his head back, to look at the water.

Hijikata frowned. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, you bastard? It won't be long before we have calls about a weirdo vagrant on the bridge. Trolls like you should be under it. What are you doing? Go home."

Gintoki chuckled, without mirth.

"You always say that. Every fucking time. I was just looking at the river. I can't go."

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm stuck."

Hijikata frowned again, looking up and down at him. He grabbed his arm to pull him towards him. Gintoki stumbled and stared at him, stunned, and the vice-commander grumbled, and pulled him all the way to the river bank.

"There, not stuck anymore, are you?"

Gintoki chuckled again, and started laughing, before he hugged him.

"Yo-yorozuya? What the hell are you-"

Gintoki leaned away, and smiled at him.

"It's you, it has to be you!"

"Wh-wha-"

Gintoki pecked him on the lips, and immediately flew in the river, helped in that by a cop's fist. Hopefully to drown, thought Hijikata, feeling the heat rise in his face, as he tried to rid his lips of the sugary taste with his sleeve, looking at the idiot in the river, who was acting like a fish would, on the river bank. 

He wasn't really drowning, was he? He wasn't, right?

"I can't fucking believe it!" Exclaimed Hijikata, before he went to help him.

He came back to the river bank, and dropped Gintoki on it. The both of them were panting, on all four, and Gintoki smiled at him.

“You fucking idiotic moron! You can't swim?”

"No. It wouldn't have mattered, anyway."

"You're not making any sense. What are you talking about? Why the hell did you-"

"Because none of it matters." Gintoki raised his arms at the freezing glare he received. "If I die, I mean. That other thing is... was..." 

"Let's consider that... other thing never happened.” He tried to hide his blush.

“Yeah that's exactly what you'll do, asshole” whispered Gintoki. Hijikata eyed him suspiciously.

“Now what the hell, you're suicidal, that's what you're telling me?"

Gintoki shrugged.

"I'm not. It didn't work. It never works. You could have let me drown here, why didn't you?"

Hijikata glared at his dripping cigarettes' pack. He dried his right hand, as much as possible with wet clothes, and grabbed one cigarette from the middle of the pack. The 3 in the middle of his nearly new pack weren't completely soaked, as the ones of the outer sides. He got those 3 out, put 2 on the ground, on a dry spot, and put his pack back in his pocket.  
He needed one, right now, and he dried it a bit more with his lighter, before he lit it.

"I'd kill you in a proper fight any day, don't misunderstand."

Gintoki smirked at him. 

"You never have."

Hijikata raised a brow.

"The first time will be enough."

Gintoki looked thoughtfully at the sky.

"Will it?"

Hijikata took his jacket off, to wring it, his cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Gi-Yorozuya, are you...” He shook his head. “Where are Glasses and China?"

Gintoki had sat, leaning on his hands to look at the sky, after he'd taken a good look at the great sight that made that bastard, when he took his jacket off. Being soaked looked really good on him. 

It wouldn't be really dark for while yet, but the colour or the sky had started changing, taking a warm orange hue.

"They're... Let's see... Shinpachi is at an Otsuu concert. Kagura is... she'll be going home soon. She's been playing in the park with Sadaharu, for a few hours, now. Sofa-kun is on his way back to the barracks. Ah. He'll prepare a trap set to launch a grenade at you when you enter your room. Your gorilla boss is... well he should be leaving the barracks about now. He'll soon be at Otae's, and she will hit him a few times, before leaving him bloodied on her floor. She'll go to work. Your big boss will be there, entertained by a fake priestess, but he doesn't care, neither does she."

He was going on and on, as if he was reciting it, not talking to him, even talking about people the vice-commander had never heard of.

Hijikata crouched near him and touched his shoulder. When their eyes met, Hijikata was stricken with guilt, at the idea that he'd hit him, even if he had deserved it, he looked so... 

"Whatever I do, it's always the same."

"What is?"

"Everything. Except you."

Hijikata cocked his head on the side.

"Me?"

Gintoki nodded.

"You're always the same, and yet... You add things. You're the same, but not exactly the same, like everything and everyone else."

"I-I don't understand.” That wasn't something he'd usually admit, with that guy. That was opening the doors to all kinds of sarcasms. But he didn't even think about it.

Gintoki nodded.

"I know. But it doesn't matter. Tomorrow, you wont remember.”

“Why would I forget? Is it a weird Amanto thing again? Or a device from the old man?”

“You always ask that. But you won't have the time to investigate. Before the day ends, I'll be back where I started.”

At some point, Hijitaka had gotten up, finished his cigarette, and lit another one, from the two left on the ground. He'd have to buy some more, the others were ruined.

“Fine. Then tell me about it earlier, next time, you idiot, if what you're saying is true. When the hell did you become so... Did you switch personalities with that Madao?”

Gintoki jumped up and grabbed him by the collar.

“Who're you calling a madao? Do you think I have developed an old man's B. O. already?”

Hijikata made a face, and blew his cigarettes' smoke on the side.

“Frankly, I'd rather not know.” He smirked at him.

“But at least, there's some spunk left in you. You got me wondering.”

Gintoki shoved him away, because if he didn't, he'd kiss him again. It felt like he was the only real person left with him. He'd moved him from his spot on the bridge by attacking, or shoving him roughly, kicking, or punching him all of the last times.  
And he'd never told him that. He'd never called him a madao, that day. 

There was hope, yet, then. 

“You believe me?”

Hijikata shrugged.

“Something's going on, I'm not sure what yet. I'll investigate, at least.”

Gintoki nodded. Was there hope, really? He'd said that sentence again and again. He listened, and whatever happened, Gintoki still was stuck on the same day.

At least, he could enjoy his company. 

He did like him, after all.

They talked and talked, and Hijikata asked questions, the same questions he always did. They stayed together till night fell, and he remembered drinking, and falling asleep on Hijikata's shoulder.

That had never happened.

Gintoki bent in two, as Kagura jumped on his stomach to wake him. He coughed, and coughed some more, hearing Ketsuno Ana, from the living room's TV.

“The sun is already shining on Edo! It's still February, so don't stay out for too long, you'll get a cold! Still, under the sun, it will be spring already! And for today's special horoscope: Take heart, Libras. It will be a long day, but it will lead to the brightest tomorrows!” 

“It doesn't lead to any tomorrow at all!” Replied Gintoki, angrily, at the TV, after Kagura was done hitting him because he had not given her food yet. He rose from his bed to go and glare some more at the TV set. It was now showing an avert about some charity event on Saturday. 

Tomorrow.

He took it, launched it through the window, and went back to bed, ignoring Kagura all the while.

Kagura had started complaining about food again, but then watched him, as his behaviour was a bit weird, even if he'd just woken up. Maybe she should be a bit gentler, next time? But as he went back to his room, and the TV was destroyed, she decided he was scum.

Gintoki had trouble finding him sleep again, but no more, after Kagura beat him, yelling about how she was going to watch her drama without a TV.

Gintoki bent in two, as Kagura jumped on his stomach to wake him. He coughed, and coughed some more, hearing Ketsuno Ana, from the living room's TV.

“The sun is already shining on Edo! It's still February, so don't stay out for too long, you'll get a cold. Still, under the sun, it will be spring already! And for today's special horoscope: Take heart, Libras. It will be a long day, but it will lead to the brightest tomorrows!” 

Gintoki hit his forehead several times with his fist, and that's what stopped Kagura from hitting him some more.

“Gin-chan?”

“Yeah.”

She seemed perplexed and left the room. Usually, Gin-chan with a hangover was looking pathetic, but for once, she didn't even feel like treating him like the sorry excuse for an adult he was. Anyway, Shinpachi would probably bring some food soon, she hoped.

Gintoki stared at his ceiling, and wondered if there was a point in getting up at all. He didn't yesterday, or rather, last today. And nothing happened, right? He pondered about it for a bit.

Unfortunately, he'd lived this day enough times to know if he was awake, there were some things he wouldn't, couldn't ignore. He rose from his futon and took his Friday kimono. 

“It's not always Friday, it feels dirty!!” He yelled, has he threw the piece of clothing against the wall. He then grabbed his Tuesday kimono, and put it on. 

“There, you fate bitch, it's not the same, even if I'm the only one to know!”

And a bit satisfied, he left his room, cackling.

“Ah Gin-san, you overslept and missed Ketsuno Ana!”Said Shinpachi, looking sorry for him. “Horoscope was for Libras!”

Gintoki nodded, and grabbed the Strawberry milk the kid had brought for him.

“I already saw it.”

“Eh? It was a rerun? This early?”

“Don't talk to him, Shinpachi, he's still drunk.”

“I'm not!”

“You're weird, and you didn't rush to stare at the weather girl as you usually do, yes?”

Gintoki glared.

“I'm just tired, I'll-”

“Ah Gin-san, is that a new way to slack off? We have a job, this morning!”

“Yeah, well I have several other jobs, you'll have to go on you own.”

He hit the wall, spitting the mouthful of strawberry milk he'd been about to swallow. Even when he postponed taking it, she seemed to wait for it to be in his mouth to hit. And if he tried to keep it for later, she gave it to Sadaharu. Brat.  
At least, he had the good taste in his mouth. And at least, that was varying a bit, right?

“You useless old man! You'll work this morning too!”

“Yeah, yeah! I'll be working. I'll be stopping by to help you before noon, or we'll have to start again... though we fucking will anyway... But I have another job first, so go without me. I have to go or I'll be late.”

He left Kagura and Shinpachi looking at each other, the both of them shrugging as they didn't know anything, and they had important things to think about: Kagura was busy eating, and Shinpachi was daydreaming about Otsuu's concert, later that day.

Gintoki left his home, and nodded at Tama, who smiled at him, as she always did. 

“Good morning, Gintoki-sama!”

“Yo. The misplaced bottle is with the empty ones.”

“Gintoki-sama?”

“Ah, sorry, wait a bit for it. See you!”

She tried to analyse this pattern of conversation, not understanding it, but Otose, doing the inventory inside started mumbling about how a whole bottle of the most expensive sake they served was missing. She went to check the empty bottles case, every database she had trying to find how he knew, as she found the bottle in there. She had no answer, because she knew he hadn't been in the day before.

Gintoki had not waited to hear it.

If he turned left, he'd end up in a mess involving Sacchan, but he knew he didn't need to go: Zenzou could be send to help her, if he turned right, and he'd get closer to where he had to be by 9.

So he turned right, and started walking. After a while, he stopped, looking at the roofs above him as he got his bokuto out. It wasn't long, before he heard a yell. 

Zenzou fell from somewhere above, followed by a sign, the kind Elisabeth always used, that said “Sorry”.  
He stopped Zenzou's fall with his bokuto going up his collar just before his ass was impaled on a broken wooden crate. Maybe it strangled him a bit, but he was a tough guy. 

The ninja looked at him, surprised, and at what would have happened to his ass. With his haemorrhoids, his ass really couldn't take it.  
He opened his mouth to say something, but Gintoki beat him to it.

“Save it, you idiotic ninjas are particularly useless today. The stalker ninja is that way, and she needs help.”

Zenzou jumped on a nearby roof, and looked at the way Gintoki pointed.

“Why aren't you helping, if you know?”

Gintoki smirked, giving him a thumbs up, clearly showing he was laughing at him.

“Because I'm a bro. You owe me a Jump!” He said, lazily strolling towards the direction he was hearing things exploding.

As he heard Hijikata, he started running. He wasn't supposed to hear him that early.

He entered a street filled with smoke, and Hijikata was there, ordering his men to pursue while he was running back to the car, but right after he sat on the driver's seat, ready to start the engine, he was roughly pulled out by Gintoki, who ran, holding him, and jumped in the adjacent alley, laying on him.

“Yoro-”

The car behind them exploded, and Gintoki protected Hijikata's head. They felt the blast over them, but protected by the walls, weren't harmed.

“What the hell are you doing, getting in a bombed car? Do you want to die that much, you idiotic chimney? It's not enough with just the cigarettes, you want to be smoked yourself, now? ”

He was rubbing his ears, as they were ringing, sitting cross-legged on the ground. Usually, that idiot was away from the car, but he was hit by debris, if Gintoki didn't come in time.  
Him going in the car was a first.

Hijikata looked at him, and then bent past the wall to see what remained of the patrol car. He turned back to Gintoki.

“H-how-”

“How did you know, you bastard? Are you in league with them?” Said Gintoki, in a neutral yet bored voice.

Hijikata was taken aback. He opened his mouth, but again, Gintoki said exactly what he intended to.

“Don't think just because it looks like you helped I'll lower my guard, perm-freak.”

The vice commander rose to his feet, shaking some of the dust from his uniform, before he held a hand to the Yorozuya, with a scowl.

“Is-”

“Is there something you should know?” Smirked Gintoki, as he was pulled up. 

Hijikata looked confused, and really cute, thought Gintoki, not for the first time.

“As a matter of fact, yes. But you have to go. The guy who put that bomb in your car is watching from the bar, in the upper street. He's disguised, but you'll notice him. You always do. Oh, yeah, and disable his remote control thingy, the bombs are already under the cars, he just attracts you to some places and activate them, he wants to see it. Those joui were a decoy. But I'm sure he'll tell you. You always convince him to.”

“I... What?”

“Meet me at noon. You need to hear something. At the old man's place?”

Hijikata stared at their hands, and nodded. He took a step back, letting go of his hand, and passed a hand in his hair.

“I... I'll interrogate you at noon, then.”

Gintoki smiled, and waved, his back turned to him, as he walked away. Hijikata, after watching him a bit longer scratched his head, lit a cigarette, and went back to the main street to arrest the fucker who'd just destroyed a police car. He'd start by checking that bar.

Gintoki had some time, before he had to go to the carpenters job he should be doing with Shinpachi and Kagura. 

He needed to say “Hello” to Saigou, whose bar was going to be attacked by the Dobunezumi gang, because after a night drinking, Saigou had told them they were even about something Gintoki didn't really care to listen about after the first time, and he'd forgotten after that. It was about the scarface guy always returning favours 3 to 7 or some rubbish like that. 

Whatever it was, Agomi and a few others got hurt, and then, he had to go work here as Paako on the evening, if that happened. And it did way too many times.  
His fucking day was shitty enough as it was, so now, he made sure he was there to protect the Okama bar, and managed most of the time to be there even before the attack started. 

Today, was he slow? Was it why Hijikata got in the car? He arrived late, in any case, but was still able to protect them, and he wouldn't be needed later that night.

“What were you doing around here? You came to pay us a visit?”

“I'm just on my way to a job.”

Saigou with crossed arms, looked at him, and Gintoki shuddered, and took a step away.

“Well we're lucky you were there, I guess.” That didn't sound like a fact.

“But we missed Paako-chan, should we invite her to work, mama?”

Saigou nodded.

“We'll be short on staff tomorrow, if you're free, I'll have a job for you. If you have learned some manners.”

Gintoki smiled sincerely, and Agomi swooned, even though she still liked Juurouta better.

“I'd really love to come tomorrow.” He turned on his heels, and went to meet Shinpachi and Kagura.

Lifting Agomi by the armpits, as they watched him go, Saigou smirked. Usually he had to be dragged here. Maybe he'd changed his mind about the okama. 

Gintoki walked faster to the carpenter's job, and he arrived in time to again place himself just at the right spot. Then it was only a few seconds before Shinpachi fell from the roof, and he grabbed him by the ankle right before his head hit the ground. 

“G-Gin-san!”

“Be careful, up there! Gin-san's a busy guy, he won't always be here to catch you.”

“Tell that to Kagura, she's pissed because she's working and you're not, so that's your fault anyway.”

“I'll have to go at noon, but I'll help in the meantime, fine.”

Shinpachi frowned. He wasn't fighting enough.

Soon, the tree of them were working, and after a while, Gintoki started glancing at his right.

“Are you waiting for someone, Gin-chan?”

Gintoki placed another nail, and nodded.

“Something like that. I have to get ready now.”

He hammered the nail, and put the hammer down, taking his bokuto out. He jumped on the nearby roof, and told them:

“It's nearly done. Finish here, I have a few things to do.”

He knew now he wasn't beaten to death by Kagura if he took his bokuto out before leaving. He felt a bit bad about worrying them, but it served them right. Couldn't they trust him, really, after all the times it happened?

He didn't go far to find Zura running, away from Sougo, who was, as always, acting like a psychotic freak with his rocket-launcher. 

He only had to prevent him from destroying the roof they were working on, the rest would be fine, but starting all again on that same roof wasn't.  
As Zura started coming towards him, he ran too, and Zura didn't seem to understand, as he went towards the Shinsengumi after that. But he didn't stop, only saying:

“Shut up, Zura, go left, there's a roadblock this way”, as his friend started talking. 

“It's not Zura, it's Katsura!” Corrected the still fleeing joui, though he listened and went left. Gintoki stopped only as he reached Sougo, to deflect his rocket.

“Ah Danna, you're with him today? Should I arrest you too?”

“Nah, I work behind here, you thugs won't make me come back here after the roof is all repaired.”

Sougo looked at the farther roof, where he could see the glasses and the pig who were usually following the Yorozuya around, talking. He frowned as he'd lost Katsura, but that was probably Danna's plan.

“I guess I can't really destroy it if Katsura's not around anymore.” He seemed disappointed as rested his rocket-launcher on his shoulder. “Oh well, it's lunch break, I'll be going then. Danna?”

Gintoki put his bokuto back in his belt, and raised his gaze at him.

“Hmm?”

“You're dirty.” Gintoki shrugged, and shook some of the dirt and the ashes he still had on him, because of the explosion. 

Sougo smiled innocently.

“Hijikata was too.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. And I heard he had a date at noon.”

“Really?”

Sougo smirked. He'd have to pester Hijikata to know, then. Fine. It would probably be funnier.

“Really. He seemed to really look forward to it.”

Gintoki knew he was messing with him, but he still blushed.

“So don't be late.”

He turned his back at him, giving some half-arsed instructions in his radio, but soon, Gintoki heard him yell “Katsura”, and the pursuit resumed.

Kastura would be fine, he knew it, he'd followed him and Sougo enough times to be sure of it.  
So he calmly walked to the restaurant, and was greeted by the old lady. He took his kimono off, and shook it outside, to get it as clean as possible, and then went to wash his hands and his face, still dirtied by the ashes and the dust. When he went back to the main room, he stopped, face to face with Hijikata, who for some reason blushed. Gintoki smirked.

“Yo!”

Hijikata frowned and pushed him on the side. 

“If you're done, order for me. You know what I'll have, right?”

Gintoki nodded, and went to sit on a table in the corner, so that they'd talk freely.  
He hanged his kimono on the side of the booth, so that Hijikata would find him, and he ordered one Hijikata special with extra mayo, and one Gintoki special, to put on Hijikata's tab.  
He'd tried several times to order him a Gintoki-special, or to hide the strongest peppers in his meal, but the cop wasn't amused, and didn't stay, after they fought.

The old lady raised her brows with a smile, and she happily nodded.

He heard the vice-commander coming closer, and he held his breath for a second, as he saw him, with his hair a bit wet. He'd taken his jacket off, and from the corner of his eyes, Gintoki could see it, hanging on top of his kimono.  
He was looking really good with his jacket, but looked so damn hot with only the vest on, his sleeves up and his hair a bit damp as he'd probably washed his face.

He'd seen him like that, and dripping wet the day, no two days before.  
Though it still had been today.  
Yet his guts did something weird, as he saw him, but maybe it was only hunger. Surely, he was hungry, that was all.

“The bar wasn't good enough?”

“You're ill at ease, here? That's you first date?”

“D-date?”

Gintoki smirked, resting his chin in his hand, elbow on the table.

“I didn't see it that way, but I'm flattered, so alright, I guess, yeah. That's what he called it, your Souichiro-kun . ”

“S-Sougo?”

“Yeah I met him, chasing Katsura. I know you'll get pissed if I tell you repeating my last word is no fun, conversation-wise, but...”

“Why you...” And he grabbed Gintoki by the collar, but Gintoki knew he would be saved by...

“Your order's, boys.”

Hijikata let him go, and barely avoided drooling at the sight. It wasn't a Hijikata special. It was the special for bad days, with extra mayo.

“How...”

Gintoki sighed.

“That's not the first time we've been here together.”

Hijikata raised a brow, and he added.

“And I don't mean before today.”

The cop had just separated his chopsticks, and he stopped at that, with a genuinely confused expression.

“You... what?”

Gintoki shrugged, and took his first mouthful. He'd been eating this day after day, since he'd realised Hijikata would treat him, and he wasn't getting fed up with it.  
Obviously, not with Hijikata either. In fact, he even was nearly used to seeing that much of mayonnaise being eaten at once. It still was disgusting and a waste of edible food, though. It just wasn't that bothering to him anymore.

“It's just as I said. I know you won't believe me. %aybe you'll say you do, but you won't really till were done eating. Still, I'll tell you what I know, and then, I'll prove to you it's true, alright?”

“You're still not making any sense, but I guess that's why you're trying to bribe me with extra mayo. Fine, I'm listening, I would have anyway.”

Gintoki ate, and told him about his never ending day. He didn't know how many times he'd lived it. He didn't give him all the details, either. They were irrelevant, at least probably, and anyway, he'd endanger Katsura or a few others that weren't on the good sides of the Shinsengumi.  
And some stuff was a bit embarrassing, too. But he explained to him clearly how he knew about the car bomber, and how he'd know many things that had or would happen that day.

Their bowl's were finished, when Gintoki smiled at him.

“Wait here a minute. You want a proof, I'll give you one.”

Hijikata seemed doubtful but he nodded, crossing his arms, and watched the Yorozuya, as he asked for a jug of water. Right after he got it, the Madao came in, running with the cardboard around his hips on fire.

Gintoki extinguished it by throwing the water from the jug, and he then put the Madao's head down, as a spear was thrown towards him. 

Hijikata eyed it with a scowl, as it stopped in the wall, near him, and he heard the Yorozuya tell the  
Madao there was a window in the bathroom.

Gintoki then came back to sit in front of him, with a smug smirk.

“That's your proof? That's a friend of yours, why should I-”

“Wait! Now, there's blond cop who'll come to take this,” he pointed at the spear, “back, then another blond guy, darker hair and a goatee, will come in here. If you don't stare him down and tell him to stop, he'll be a jerk to the old lady. Following them is a younger cop, a girl this time. Dark brown hair, and she has a crush on you. The blond guy'll come back from the bathroom with only what's left of the cardboard, and...”

He stopped as the first cop rushed in. A blond guy who went straight to the spear, and took it from the wall, as another guy, with darker hair, came in and started to interrogate the old lady. As expected, he yelled a bit too much on someone Hijikata liked.

“Hey. She's not protecting him, he fled in the bathroom.”

The man snarled, and stopped at once, as he saw who he'd been about to yell at, especially as he say his furious glare.

“Hijikata-san, vice-commander of the Shinsengumi, if I'm not mistaken.”

Hijikata nodded, glancing at Gintoki, who was whispering every word at the same time the guy did. A girl then came in, and she stared at Hijikata, blushing. 

“Boss, is- is that?”

“Yeah, well, the vice-commander still didn't stop that guy from fleeing, so...”

They had a heated conversation, as the girl defended Hijikata, and her boss seemed to be jealous. But Hijikata didn't care. He was watching Gintoki, lowering his voice so that only Hijikata could hear him, who was telling the exact same thing as the two city cops, at the same time.  
Like he'd heard it before, and to know exactly, probably several times.

The blond cop came out of the bathroom, holding the partially burnt cardboard.

“He left through a small window. Sorry for the disturbance, Ma'am. Hijikata-san”, he nodded, before he left, and the other two stopped arguing. The men left, and the girl hesitated, and came closer.

“He isn't free,” said Gintoki, before she said anything. His tone made it final. She looked at him, then at Hijikata and blushed some more before leaving, apologizing too, to the old lady.

Hijikata stared at him, and turned his head, to look at the hole the spear had made in the wall.  
Gintoki was quiet, letting him take it in, he was tapping softly with his chopsticks on his empty bowl.

“Ok, that was weird... this really happened already?”

“Yes.”

“Many times.”

“Way too many.”

“If... Why?”

“Why? I don't know why. If I did, maybe I'd have a way to stop it.”

“No, I meant...”

Hijikata seemed uncomfortable. Gintoki'd had this one several times already.

“Oh. Why am I telling it to you?” He asked with a small, sad smile, and the cop nodded.

“I told other people, too. Most of the time, they told me what they would do, and didn't really believe me. And it didn't change a thing, when they did. They react to whatever I say, but it's always the same in the end. But not with you... you... change things. The smallest things, but... This morning, you were in the car, and as I told you, you usually are in the street. And I could tell you a bit more about that car bomber, because I didn't ever meet that guy before today, but I met him many times today! Last time, you found him on your own, but you were hurt and it took a longer time, several cars exploded... “

He shrugged.

“Sometimes it's something you say, and sometimes, something you do. But there's a change.”

Hijikata frowned, and lit a cigarette.

“That's weird. Since it only affects you, what makes me special to you?” he asked rhetorically, and as he was looking in his bowl for an answer, he didn't see Gintoki blushing up to his ears. “Wouldn't it make more sense if the changes came with someone closer to you?”

“I- I don't know. You thought it could be some Amanto technology, or something made by Gengai, but...”

Hijikata chuckled, and it ended in a smile. Gintoki bit his lip. Gods, he looked so good when he smiled!

“It's strange... I was about to ask you about that. I guess it's logical I think the way I think, eh. You've told me several things that happened “today”. Anything special, last night? The first one?”

Gintoki shook his head. He believed him. Maybe not completely, but somewhat. The more it happened, the faster he believed him. Like he trusted him. Like it wasn't because Gintoki already knew the answers because he'd already asked an so replied the right way.

“You asked already.”

“Maybe the change today will be I notice something I didn't before.”

Gintoki smiled. A fond smile, but Hijikata interpreted it as mocking.

“You always say that.”

“Asshole. Was I ever right?”

Gintoki started saying no, but he frowned.

“Yeah. Once. It was only about what exactly I had to drink. Then I suppose I always told it more precisely whenever you asked.”

“Well once is enough to know it can be useful.”

“I... Your shift isn't over, is it?”

Hijikata lifted a brow inquiringly.

“Don't you know?”

“I do.”

Hijikata put off his cigarette in the ash tray, and took his phone out, still looking in his eyes.

“Yamazaki? What's that yelling, are you playing badminton again?... Yeah, right.... No, something's come up, you'll take over my shift.... Or sepukku, you moron, argue some more, and I'll... Yamazaki?!” He glared at his phone. He'd beat him even if he knew he was going to obey.

Gintoki wasn't moving.

“What? I already did that too? I was going for something I really wouldn't do.”

“You did, but... It's only the third time.”

“I usually go my way after hearing all that?” 

He didn't seem to believe he would, and that made Gintoki feel all weird again, like butterflies were partying in his stomach.

“You say you'll investigate. We usually meet again in the end of the afternoon.”

Hijikata rose from his seat.

“Really? Well maybe it's useless. Did I already take you to meet the-”

“Doc? Yes. And to some amanto specialist too. I already saw Gengai, priestesses, and onmyoujis I know.”

“And nobody knew anything?” 

He took some money from his wallet, and kept his jacket on his forearm, as he went to pay. He didn't even think twice about paying for the both of them. He told the owner to mention his name, about the mess in her restaurant, when she'd file a complaint about the city police and to contact him directly if she had any problems.  
Gintoki watched him, with a small smile. He'd have something new. He barely dared to think it was real.  
He folded his kimono, held it in the same manner Hijikata did his jacket, and said goodbye to the old lady, trying hard not to think “see you tomorrow”, before he met Hijikata outside.

The cop was watching people going on their way to wherever they wanter, and he turned to look at Gintoki, as he heard him coming by his side.

“You're always pestering people about sugary treats, and stuff. Did we go take a dessert, the last times?”

Both of Gintoki's eyebrows went up.

“No, that would be... that would be new!” He looked at him with a hopeful smile.

Hijikata smirked. 

“Yeah, I figured you'd like the idea. Idiot. We're only doing it because it's new, not because I...”

He stopped, and shook his head, blushing, as he marched forward to wherever he wanted to go, taking a cigarette.

Gintoki followed, trying to temper down the bubbly feeling in his chest. He was being ridiculous, really.

Hijikata led him to a cafe, where he ordered a black coffee, for him, and Gintoki choose the biggest parfait on the menu. Chocolate and strawberry, his favourite.

Hijikata wondered why he felt so uselessly embarrassed. Sure, the Yorozuya was weirdly... niot his usual self, and obviously, if he'd been living the same things over and over, he had to be fed up. 

Was it so bad he'd want to cheer him up with one of his sugar bombs? He probably wouldn't remember it tomorrow, right? Of course, the Yorozuya would. He probably would be an ass about it later, but... but really, it was better than that shadow of the usual Gintoki.  
He was still there, somewhere, right?

He lit a cigarette, after dropping a large enough dose of mayonnaise in his coffee, and tried to ignore the small sounds Gintoki made, as he clearly enjoyed his treat.

“You said...” Gintoki lifted his head, still sucking on the spoon.

“Hmm?” Hijikata cleared his throat.

“You said even when you died...”

“Yeah. I was killed by some joui, and by some cops, too. Not you, though. I fell from a cliff, exploded in the central terminal, I was run over by a car, well several cars, and trucks... Shot, stabbed, electrocuted, jumped from the cliff... You name it...”

Hijikata eyed him with a scowl.

“You mean, you...”

“Did it to myself, yeah. You asked already.”

“Of course. Did I tell you to stop that.”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Don't ever do it again.”

Gintoki shrugged.

“Okay. But... Why? Last times, you didn't tell me. What does it matter, I'm still gonna wake up, tomorrow, and it will still be today. It really doesn't matter.”

“Idiotic perm-head. Did I ask you if you always died alone, too?”

“No. Yes, always, why?”

“Because, you moron, you tried it, as you say, because you believed it wouldn't change a thing. Would it change, if say... You take a car, and you make it fall from a cliff; but I'm in it too? Or rather, you're with China girl and Glasses? Would you still try to make it fall from the cliff , you still think it wouldn't change a thing, right?”

“I... no probably not, but I can't take that risk.”

“Exactly, you moron. Because tomorrow will come. This thing started somehow, and somehow, it will end. You just don't know when. But if you won't risk others lives, why risk yours?”

Gintoki thoughtfully dug to get the last of the ice cream in his tall glass. It made sense, of course, but he'd been so desperate for something, anything to change... At first, he had not even noticed the little changes when he was with Hijikata.

He smirked.

“I thought so, several times, but... you really do care!”

Hijikata blushed.

“WH-What? I don't! I'm just thinking about how those kids would feel.”

“Well I'll try to stay alive, fine, don't admit it. You admitted it last time, you know? You admitted more than that!”

Hijikata went beet red. 

“I don't believe you.”

“Then why are you blushing? That's actually really cute!”

“Shut up! It was all an elaborate prank, right? I don't know how you did it, but-”

“No! It's true! It's all... Ok, you didn't really admit it, but everything else is true.”

Hijikata glared at him, and was about to snap, but he jumped away as an umbrella he'd seen before hit Gintoki in the middle of the face.

“You jerk! You really were on a date with mayora while we were working!”

“Who the hell's on a date?!” Yelled Hijikata at the China girl who already was pushing Gintoki in the booth, and ordering, as Shinpachi was passing behind Hijikata to seat in front of Gintoki, leaving some room for for the vice-commander to seat.

“Sorry, Hijikata-san. Okita-san hinted you were here, and she wanted to eat too, after we finished with the roof... Are we... interrupting something?”

“Of course not”, grumbled Hijikata. “I should-”

“Go back to work, Hijikata-san?” Asked Sougo, with a bored voice.

“Yamazaki's taken you shift, since you wanted to be free to spend some time with Danna.”

“That's disgusting. If you're gonna date, you have to get my approval, that'll cost you this,” said Kagura, pointing at the heavy tray a waitress was bringing to the table. “Every day. And daily sukonbu, Tosshi.”

“Don't call me Tosshi, China! That wasn't a... Don't believe that asshole. And punch some sense on that moron, while you're at it!” He snapped, eyeing Gintoki who was rubbing his forehead.  
The fucking freak didn't expect them to come here, obviously. So was it all a lie? He'd been stupid to trust him in the first place. But he'd been right about many things, and... 

He barely avoided Sougo's katana.

“Hey!”

“Ah, sorry, Hijikata-san. You seemed deep in thought, so I thought I'd try.”

“Stop that, our reputation is bad enough as it is, you asshole!”

Shinpachi was looking worriedly at Gintoki, still, he took what he could from the food farthest away from Kagura.

“Gin-san, are you feeling better?”

“I'm fine, yeah.”

Hijikata watched him, still keeping an eye on Sougo, in case he started something again.

“So you noticed there's something wrong with him?”

Kagura glared at him.

“Of course, Tosshi, who do you think you're talking to? He's been weird since this morning, even if at first I thought he was just slacking off as usual.”

“Hey, I'm not lazy”

“Yes you are!” replied the four other people at and around the table.

“You're all so mean to poor Gin-san! He's in despair! He will need another parfait to be happy again”, he said, faking tears, as Kagura patted him on the head, with a disapproving glare at Hijikata, but he stopped long enough to yell happily, as one went by: “Waitress?!”

“You're faking it, you're totally faking it! Hey, and that's enough, don't think I'm paying for all this?” Complained Hijikata.

“Yes you are”, replied the four other people at and around the table. Sougo had at some point ordered a beef bowl and was eating at the closest table near theirs.

Hijikata dejectedly sat again.

“Was this the goal? Was it all fake?”

“No, I just told you. So it doesn't matter, what it costs, tomorrow, we'll start all over again.”

The 3 newcomers didn't seem to understand, but Gintoki didn't explain, and after a while, Hijikata left, taking Sougo back to his patron, and leaving the Yorozuya together. 

At least, he seemed better, with them. More lively. More like his normal self, really. Even if they'd noticed something was wrong. Did he merely put more of an effort with the mask he wore when they were around?

It was several hours later, that he started thinking he really had not lied about everything, as he saw the Yorozuya alone, in the middle of the bridge leaving the Kabuki district. He was looking at the river, and had not been moving for a while. Hijikata watched him, waiting for him to do something, anything, but the Yorozuya didn't move, and finally, Hijikata was fed up, and went to him.

"Oi, Yorozuya, you grew roots?"

Gintoki didn't turn to face him.

“Does it matter? Whether you believe me or not, tomorrow will be today again.”

Hijikata frowned. 

“I don't get it. I don't understand why you look so... Has it been that long? That's a chance to try many things without consequences. You're the type who do it even with consequences, still...”

Gintoki looked at the river, thinking back on the first “todays” he'd had.

Gintoki bent in two, as Kagura jumped on his stomach to wake him. He coughed, and coughed some more, hearing Ketsuno Ana, from the living room's TV.

“The sun is already shining on Edo! It's still February, so don't stay out for too long, you'll get a cold! Still, under the sun, it will be spring already! And for today's special horoscope: Take heart, Libras. It will be a long day, but it will lead to the brightest tomorrows!” 

“Oi, even if it's a Sazae-san setting, that's taking it too far!”

He lazed some more in bed, but rose as he heard Shinpachi yell at him. 

“Oi, you guys are on repeat? The roof is destroyed, but Kanata-san didn't hire us to repair the repairs, did he?”

Shinpachi watched him weirdly. 

“To repairs the repairs?”

“We repaired that roof yesterday. Those thugs who pass themselves as cops should do it, this time.”

Kagura took a second bowl of rice.

“Did you hit your head, Gin-chan?”

He glared at her, taking a sip of strawberry milk.

“What? I don't know what you're playing at, but I'm not going back to repair that roof again. It was tiring enough yesterday!” He took another sip, but was hit in the stomach before he could swallow it.

He was quiet, as they finished eating, with the most bizarre feeling of deja vu he ever had.

And the rest of the day went the exact same way. Zenzou was on the ground, holding his ass, a piece of cart broken near him, just like the day before. Hijikata, a bit farther on the road, had the face covered in blood as he'd been hit by a rock after a patrol car exploded.  
Kanata-san told the same things he did yesterday, and nobody listened to him about what happened the day before. As noon approached, they were nearly done, and he pushed the others down, before a rocket hit the roof.

“Am I a psychic, now? Should I dye my hair pink and wear green glasses? Ah, no we already have Glasses here.”

“What are you talking about, Gin-san?”

“I'm a psychic. Gin-san no psy-nan will be the name of the new show, it can't be helped. It even has a nice ring to it!”

As he continued sputtering nonsense, the desperate Kanata-san was telling Shinpachi he couldn't hire them again, he needed to complain and get money from it, first, and since the roof wasn't repaired, he couldn't pay them what was agreed either. As they all had seen Katsura being pursued by the Shinsengumi, no investigation was needed to know who the culprit was, but they bickered a bit as they'd been working even if for naught in the end.

But Gintoki didn't care, ant it took way too long. Right now, he needed to go to the place where they served his beloved Gintoki-special. The quarter of their planned pay would be just enough, so he had waited.

As he came near the restaurant, he saw the city cops, pestering the Madao, as they did the day before, and he went into the restaurant, his cardboard in fire, pursued by the cops. He soon was taken out and arrested.

“Didn't this happen yesterday already? Wasn't he arrested already?”

“He partied last night with you, Gin-san. What the hell did you two drink?”

Gintoki turned to look at Shinpachi, who was shaking his head exasperatedly. Soon, he was talking again about the live he was going to see, that evening. Again.

“She wore a pink yukata with magnolias on it. She started with Chome-Chome. You went there yesterday, and you couldn't shut up about it so I went to play pachinko and didn't come with you to...”

“Gin-san, are you feeling well? I wish I had an Otsuu-chan live everyday, but the last one was a month ago!”

Gintoki eyed a vending machine, near the restaurant. Had he the power to go back in time without putting his head in it, now? He'd gone back to yesterday already. Was the show going to be named Ginraemon ? 

Kagura complained about being hungry, and they went to eat with the meagre pay they had, and though they'd eaten at home, the last time, but the conversation was exactly the same as the day before.

Mechanically, Gintoki replied the same way he had, and he went home, to read the new issue of the Jump. But he had already read it. Yesterday. And on TV, Lady's-four was a rerun of the same episode they aired the day before, too. Kagura even beat him, as he spoilt it, saying everything that was going to happen before it did. 

He went to sleep, that night, wondering what the hell was in the drinks he'd had with the Madao, the day... no two days before?

Gintoki bent in two, as Kagura jumped on his stomach to wake him. He coughed, and coughed some more, hearing Ketsuno Ana, from the living room's TV.

“The sun is already shining on Edo! It's still February, so don't stay out for too long, you'll get a cold! Still, under the sun, it will be spring already! And for today's special horoscope: Take heart, Libras. It will be a long day, but it will lead to the brightest tomorrows!” 

Gintoki shook his head. He blinked several times, and he shook his head again.

“What day is it, Kagura-chan? It's Saturday, right?”

“Only neets like you lose track of time like this! It's Friday!”

“I have a job, I'm self-employed!”

And aside from that, everything happened like it did the day before. 

Gintoki bent in two, as Kagura jumped on his stomach to wake him. He coughed, and coughed some more, hearing Ketsuno Ana, from the living room's TV.

“The sun is already shining on Edo! It's still February, so don't stay out for too long, you'll get a cold! Still, under the sun, it will be spring already! And for today's special horoscope: Take heart, Libras. It will be a long day, but it will lead to the brightest tomorrows!” 

Gintoki sat on his futon. He scratched his head, got dressed, and left without stopping to take breakfast.

He arrived early enough to wait to see Zenzou fall, this time, and watched him impale himself, with a grimace. 

“What the hell? It happened already. Why don't you do something? Can't you avoid it? Are you really Oniwanbanshuu?”

The ninja was moaning about his haemorrhoids, so Gintoki left him there, and wandered around, to end up eating a parfait he couldn't pay for, near a man who was eyeing the Shinsengumi with glee, even more after one of their car exploded.  
They soon were arrested, and he was too, because that idiotic vice commander said he was suspicious, eating sweets near a car bomber before 10 in the morning. That unrefined barbarian couldn't realize you could enjoy the magnificence of a parfait at any time of the day. He was interrogated, and set free, after a too long while, by Sougo.

As he expected, the day after that was still Friday. And again. On the seventh time, he crossed his arms behind his head, grinning.

Gintoki bent in two, as Kagura jumped on his stomach to wake him. He coughed, and coughed some more, hearing Ketsuno Ana, from the living room's TV.

“The sun is already shining on Edo! It's still February, so don't stay out for too long, you'll get a cold! Still, under the sun, it will be spring already! And for today's special horoscope: Take heart, Libras. It will be a long day, but it will lead to the brightest tomorrows!” 

Okay, so taking money that wasn't protected enough was still theft, it seemed, and the police jerks weren't really willing to listen, when he said he only wanted to try it. 

So new plan! He could borrow money he'd never have to pay back. He grinned. Having a banker candid enough to let him borrow in his situation was hard, but he had days to find the right way to convince him!

At least, he wouldn't be arrested immediately, with a loan. Today, well the today he was in now, he didn't even have time to enjoy it, but at least, he'd fallen asleep in jail, and ...

Gintoki bent in two, as Kagura jumped on his stomach to wake him. He coughed, and coughed some more, hearing Ketsuno Ana, from the living room's TV.

“The sun is already shining on Edo! It's still February, so don't stay out for too long, you'll get a cold! Still, under the sun, it will be spring already! And for today's special horoscope: Take heart, Libras. It will be a long day, but it will lead to the brightest tomorrows!” 

It was great! Fantastic! He'd never have a hangover again, he could spend way more than he had without any consequences. He'd been at snack smile, and since Otae refused to treat him, he'd taken loads of money he'd borrowed, and was served by Oryou-chan. 

He started understanding why Sakamoto liked her, and it was even more fun, as Otae was so seriously pissed, but even the few hits he took were satisfying, as he could smirk at her, protected by other girls who liked him giving away that much monye. Poor Gorilla had probably emptied his bank account again, but well, it was only for the night! They drank Dom Peri again and again, and he didn't remember how the night ended.

Gintoki bent in two, as Kagura jumped on his stomach to wake him. He coughed, and coughed some more, hearing Ketsuno Ana, from the living room's TV.

“The sun is already shining on Edo! It's still February, so don't stay out for too long, you'll get a cold! Still, under the sun, it will be spring already! And for today's special horoscope: Take heart, Libras. It will be a long day, but it will lead to the brightest tomorrows!”

Gintoki chuckled. That was good. That was very good!

He took several todays after that to drink in every joint he could find, but every time he went somewhere twice, people said the same things, did the same things, and it got old far quicker that he expected, even with Madao or Katsura. 

He'd joined his group at last, and they did nothing but useless meetings, and after the 3rd time, he wouldn't try it again He even tried to reach Sakamoto, but he couldn't be there in a day. 

Then he tried to manage big wins at pachinko, but it was far easier to borrow money he didn't have to pay back. He slept in palaces, and got drunk (and beaten) in Yoshiwara, helped several people to escape the Shinsengumi, and prevented Sougo to destroy the roof.  
After he'd run into Sacchan once, he was fed up with it, but his plan on sending Zenzou to her worked surprisingly well. He followed him to check a few times, though. It made him too late to prevent Hijikata being hurt, but he then made a racket about not being able to pay his parfait, and Hijikata arrested the car bomber anyway.

He had fun, but after a while, he realised even if he didn't act the same way, somehow everything ended up the same. People said the exact same stuff, and he started feeling lonely.

People had plans. 

They asked him if he could come here or there tomorrow or later, asked him to do this or that, he waited for the next JUMP... He'd never have a new one? Ever? He'd never cared that much about making plans, or the future, but not having one at all was unsatisfying. 

Not that he had any ambitions, but tomorrow would be brighter, she'd said. He wanted to see it. Especially since he could “re-do” his genuine reactions, but sometimes, he had to fake stuff just for novelty, and that didn't really was fine with him. And it was tiring and boring. Even trying to get out of the city didn't make him wake up somewhere else. Or on another day.

Gintoki bent in two, as Kagura jumped on his stomach to wake him. He coughed, and coughed some more, hearing Ketsuno Ana, from the living room's TV.

“The sun is already shining on Edo! It's still February, so don't stay out for too long, you'll get a cold! Still, under the sun, it will be spring already! And for today's special horoscope: Take heart, Libras. It will be a long day, but it will lead to the brightest tomorrows!”

He didn't get dressed. He didn't need to. He just went out, not caring about Kagura's and Shinpachi's yells, and told them he'd be right back. He ignored Zenzou, yelling in pain behind him, and the people who stared at him as he was out in his pajamas. He went directly to punch Hijikata in the face, sending him away from the car, before he entered it, and he started the engine. 

Hijitata was just getting up, with an incredulous frown, and then, was it fear? Worry? 

Then it exploded.

Gintoki bent in two, as Kagura jumped on his stomach to wake him. He coughed, and coughed some more, hearing Ketsuno Ana, from the living room's TV.

“The sun is already shining on Edo! It's still February, so don't stay out for too long, you'll get a cold! Still, under the sun, it will be spring already! And for today's special horoscope: Take heart, Libras. It will be a long day, but it will lead to the brightest tomorrows!”

Gintoki hid his eyes from the light. 

“As I said, right back.”

That face. That fucking cop, what was he trying to do? Why the hell would he have to feel guilty about something that didn't really happen?

He cussed, and finally got up. And this time, he tried to talk to the cop. His job was to help the citizens in need right? Shinpachi and Kagura had been useless, when he told them. Of course, if he said something new, they replied in new ways the first time, but the rest was always the same, and even when they really did believe him, it didn't seem to really change.  
There was a reaction to whatever he'd never tried, but the rest was all the same. And about his situation, they viewed it as some kind of philosophical question, or something, and most of the time, didn't realise it was a pain to him.

Shinpachi only thought he'd have an Otsuu performance to enjoy everyday. He thought it was fantastic. 

Kagura had even more lower desires. They'd had a real breakfast – she thought it had to be noted that it was brought by Shinpachi and that he was a useless old man – and ate in a restaurant, after the roof fiasco, that made two good meals, and Otae had invited her for a shabu-shabu, on the evening. It would be the best, she loved the idea.  
Gintoki had commented he'd had a day when he won a lot at his usual pachinko parlor, but it wasn't that day that went on repeat mode, and it sucked. Nobody seemed to care.

Otae had beat him, because it was really cruel to tell a girl she could have her fill of bargain-dash with no consequences when it wasn't true. Society always made a girl suffer for just a little too much of bargain dash, she'd said, and that was really unfair. Her fists and feets in his face were really convincing, so he agreed in the end. Not that it changed anything.

Sougo had started laughing creepily, and after he described several ways he'd destroy, humiliate and kill Hijikata, even Gintoki wasn't really comfortable staying in his growing dark aura.

Kondo hoped that day would be the one he was marrying Otae. Neither of them saw her coming, and she kicked him in the face.

Hasegawa... He just send him a desperate gaze. Well his glasses did, but still, he asked:  
“What do you mean, isn't this already it? That's my life you're describing, hey?! What the hell there are changes, like people get jobs, and manage to keep them?”

Gintoki had patted him in the back, why the hell did he talk to him, anyway.

Katsura had many plans to try to make his view of a better government, but many seemed to be absolute nonsense in the end. And Elisabeth only seemed to like the idea of being able to prepare signs beforehand, even though it usually didn't seem like it was a problem even if “she” had to react quickly.

Sacchan had immediately considered it would we they wedding day, and he'd stopped her before he was too grossed by hearing her what she wanted on their many honeymoons.

Zenzou had been quite stoic, and had asked about the next Jump? Did that mean he'd never be able to read the end of HxH? Gintoki had to agree. He never missed a Jump because he wanted to know what happened next. 

As he'd asked while at Otose's bar, Catherine had said she'd try to find the best way to alleviate someone from too many goods they had with no consequences. 

Tama had smiled sadly. Every new reaction people had was adding to her understanding of humans, and if they always repeated the same behaviours, she wouldn't learn a thing. She didn't like it.

Otose had smiled. She'd had a long life already, it would probably be boring. She could try to learn or at least do something new even at her age, but didn't seem fond of the idea. There was no point in living today, if it always started all over again. You live the best day you can because you know tomorrow, it will be different and new, she'd said.

Gintoki had drunk himself to oblivion, in her snack.

The first time he tried talking about it to Hijikata, the vice-commander thought he was scheming something, and they fought.  
This happened several times, before Gintoki noticed it wasn't a repeat of the same fight. It was the smallest details, at first.  
He'd take his cravat off, or his jacket, sometimes.  
He lifted his sleeves.  
He listened and seemed to get fed up, if he felt it was bullshit.  
But he was, or to Gintoki, at least, he never seemed on a boring repeat mode, like everyone else, after more or less the same things happened and were said on several occasions. 

Clearly, he assumed it was because he felt a certain way about him.  
But it had taken him quite some time, to realise that. But he did have plenty. 

After a while, he understood that having the same day every day wasn't a good thing in the end. He'd loved many things, but none of the people he loved would act the same way if they had known they were on some kind of repeat mode . For most of them, just knowing they were, they'd do something that would make no sense at all just to get back at whoever tried to control their acts. They didn't know, and when he tried to tell them, had no solution, only complains.

And he'd tried talking to foreigners, but he wasn't that interested. He could talk and ask stuff about every people in the Kabuki district, and it would probably take many todays before he talked enough to know everyone.  
But he didn't want to learn to know anyone that way. If he learned enough for them to be interesting, it usually was in a way a normal day wouldn't suffice for, and if that was the case, if tomorrow ever came, what would happen?  
That would be creating shallow relationships only he was aware of, and he wasn't really interested in that. Meeting new people was great, but if he had to change whatever he said to them so that they didn't think it was the first time they spoke even though it was, or the other way around, it really wasn't the same.

At some point in his life, maybe he wouldn't have cared. He was acutely aware of that.  
But that was then.  
Now, even in a weird Sazae-san setting, every day was new. Sometimes very similar, but it didn't feel like motions he had to go through to get at this or that. Crap, didn't they make games? Was he stuck in a Gintama game with a really lousy player? 

He hated the thought, even more because that would be considering he was the only playing character. What about everyone else? Were they reliving the same day on another slot?  
Really, before he'd met Otose, and Shinpachi, and Kagura... and other people he was now close to, such as that guy next to him, maybe none of this would have have mattered.  
Having the same day for ever and ever... 

He looked at the water, flowing freely as its time passed normally.

“You know what I'd like to try? You still don't really believe me, right?”

He wanted to. Hijikata really wanted to, he felt liked he could, even, but...

“Mostly. I'm used to nonsense, with you guys, but this... Even by your standards, it's fucking unbelievable.”

Gintoki turned to look at him.

“Come to my place.”

“What?”

“Kagura's at Shinpachi's, there's an Otsuu live, tonight and they'll have shabu-shabu at Otae's after that. You'll stay till tomorrow comes, and you'll see.”

“You never tried to be with someone before?”

“Kagura was in her room many times, if I went to get her. It didn't change a fucking thing. I still ended up waking to today. I passed out drunk several times, in different places, with different people. Same.”

Hijikata crossed his arms.

“Ok.”

“Really?”

“I never agreed?”

“I never asked.”

Hijikata smirked.

“Well anything new is good, right?”

Gintoki nodded, and he tried to calm his heart down as hope was something that came really way to quickly.

They were silent, on the way to Gintoki's home, and even if he'd been in several times before, this time, it was weird. Gintoki acted weirdly like a proper host, bringing him tea, and after a while, he started glaring at him. 

They'd been facing each other on the sofas, Hijikata staring around, as if he expected something to happen, his arms firmly crossed on his chest.

“What are you doing?”

“I don't know. Waiting I guess. Did you ever stay up till morning, since it started?”

“I just woke up the usual way, even if I didn't remember falling asleep.”

Hijikata sighed and sipped his now tepid tea.

“If you didn't know I was coming, why did you tell China girl to sleep elsewhere?”

“I didn't. It always happens if I don't go out of my way to get her to sleep here. And she's always here in the morning. And the TV's on, and Ketsuno Ana says Libras will have great tomorrows. She's starting to piss me off really, and I love Ketsuno Ana.”

“Do you?”

Gintoki chuckled.

“Sure. But she's getting on my nerves, lately, because she's always saying the same thing, and it never, never happens.”

“Aren't you the kind who make stuff happen?”

“What is that supposed to mean? I can't make tomorrow happen, and that's the only thing I want, right now.”

“I suppose that's not too much to ask.” He crossed his legs, sipping at his tea again. “But that's not you. You're always asking for way more, aren't you?”

“You think this is happening because I don't want enough? We're in a Sazae-san setting, so things were not really changing anyway, but it wasn't exactly the same either. Even when nothing special happened, it was... new. Not the same, not twice, till...”

“Well maybe it's the producers telling you your character should evolve.”

“Hey you're the straight man, you're supposed to take good care of the 4th wall, and I'm the one who breaks it.”

“Yeah, well, the usual isn't working, so I try something else.”

Gintoki crossed his arms behind his head, closing his eyes.

“You are something else, you don't even have to try. You know, it's been... a nice day.”

“Even if it was the same?”

“It was, and it wasn't. Somehow, you always surprise me. I never expected you'd come here. I should have asked sooner.”

“Yeah, well if it changes nothing, it's not worth it.”

“It is.”

Hijikata stopped, as he was raising his cup to his lips. Gintoki was smiling, his eyes closed.

“How so?”

“It took me some time to notice it, but you change things. And even more of the same, with you, is...” He licked his lips and shrugged, as Hijikata blushed.

“Somehow good. I'm not used to being... I don't know, I guess... it felt like it was a new day.”

Hijikata could see he was blushing too, and that was probably why he was keeping his eyes closed. But what could he reply to that? Today had been... fun, that was true. And he'd liked talking with him, even if he doubted him at times, he had some kind of visceral trust, some thing, or feeling that made him want to stay with him.  
That thing that made it impossible for him to ignore the way he'd looked, at first, so off, and gloomy, and … depressed or something far too close to that.

“I won't remember any of this, right?”

Gintoki finally opened his eyes, and he watched him, shaking his head.

“Unless you kiss the princess to end the curse.”

Hijikata chuckled softly, but he felt his cheeks heat up.

“Are you calling yourself a princess?”

“Well it's usually that or a frog, you know...”

Hijikata put his cup on the table again, and then his hands on the sofa, as he met Gintoki's soft gaze.

“You... You've never tried this either?”

Gintoki laughed.

“What, a kiss?”

Hijikata lowered his gaze to his nearly empty cup of tea.

“No. I mean... yeah?”

“Not today, not really.”

Hijikata's head jerked up, as he heard the Yorozuya get up, and he watched Gintoki, as he came to sit on his right.

“Why?”

“I guess it didn't seem like something that would help.”

“Oh.”

“But I really want to try it, right now.”

Hijikata flushed again, but he couldn't deny right now, and really, for a while, he did, too.

Gintoki bend towards him, his right hand burying itself in Hijikata's hair, pulling him gently toward his face, till their lips met, ever so softly, and the kiss was everything he imagined, and more. It was a cute, a feather touch, an almost innocent kiss, and their eyes met, as Gintoki straightened up to look at him, with those eyes, those red, earnest, impossible eyes he had.

Hijikata's face felt hot, but he didn't really care.

“Has something changed?”

Gintoki smiled. A soft smile he'd never seen before.

“Yes. Even if tomorrow is still today, that was a really good change.”

With a half-smile, Hijikata cocked his head on the side, and closed his eyes again, bending  
towards Gintoki to kiss again, pushing his tongue, this time, against the Yorozuya's lips. They kissed for a few seconds and an eternity, and panting, they noticed they were now laying on the sofa, Hiikata's hand was in that perm he hated and loved, Gintoki was still caressing the hair on the back of his neck.

“You're not turning into a princess.”

“That's what you wanted?”

“No. I'm... not sure I wanted anything.”

“You... you wanted this, though?” Asked Gintoki, moving his index finger in the back of Hijikata's hair. He replied with a nod.

“How do we know if tomorrow is tomorrow?”

“I only know when I wake up.”

Hijikata sighed. This sucked. He wanted more, but there was always the chance he wouldn't remember. A kiss was bad enough.  
Would it ever be the same, if Gintoki kissed him again and again, and he never remembered? It always would be that fantastic first time to him, and Gintoki would have had that first time with him twice, or ten, or a hundred times. Would he tire of it? He felt he-himself wouldn't, but Gintoki was not a patient man, and he'd tired of that weather girl, he'd said. Would it be the same?

But Gintoki was still playing with the little hair, in the back of his head, with an expression he couldn't read.

“If...” Hijikata met his gaze again, as the Yorozuya started again.

“If you don't remember tomorrow, you won't be rid of me anyway. I told you, something changed.”  
Hijikata nodded and tried to prevent the smile that was trying to appear on his lips.

They kissed some more, but Gintoki was thinking the way Hijikata was, he always had. And even if he really wanted more, he'd wait till he was sure the both of them would be able to remember it. It would feel like some kind of betrayal, if he didn't wait to be sure. Like he'd stolen something from him.  
They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Gintoki bent in two, as Kagura jumped on his stomach to wake him. He coughed, and some more, hearing Ketsuno Ana, from the living room's TV.

“The sun is already shining on Edo! It's still February, so don't stay out for too long, you'll get a cold! Still, under the sun, it will be spring already! And for today's special horoscope: Take heart, Libras. It will be a long day, but it will lead to the brightest tomorrows!” 

Kagura was going back to the living room, as he stared at the ceiling, hitting his head against the floor. 

He'd had hope it would finally end several times, but never believed it as much as he did last night. Tonight. Whatever. This time, he'd felt something really had changed, and he'd thought he'd wake up with Hijikata, in the living room. 

He still remembered how his lips felt against his, but since tomorrow never came, it didn't happen, not really. Only to him, and Hijikata wouldn't believe him again, and he had to start everything from the beginning. Again. Was this a fucking dating game? 

He avoided going to work, but went to send Zenzou to help Sarutobi. Then, he saved Hijikata from the exploding car. The bastard was still in the street, today, and he saved him by kicking him out of the way.  
They yelled at each other, and Gintoki left, after telling him he was doing a lousy job at protecting the city, since he was letting a car bomber loitering around, in the bar in the upper street.  
He then left to help the okama, and then be there to catch Shinpachi. He then started working on the roof, and as noon approached, he saw Hijikata coming up on the ladder. It felt like that time he'd fought him, so long ago.

“What?”

“What's up with you? You're usually an asshole, but today, it's...”

“Yeah, well today's special.”

Hijikata frowned, his hand on his katana.

“How did you know where that car bomber was?”

“You wouldn't believe me.”

“Try me.”

Fucking bastard, thought Gintoki. He glared at him. 

“It's my lunch break. An interrogation feels like work.”

Hijikata glanced around them.

“Where are China and Glasses?”

Gintoki looked around. He hadn't noticed them leaving, but they were nearly done. He finished his work, under the cold gaze of Hijikata, and finally rose up.

“I'm hungry. I'll answer if you treat me, asshole, I don't see why I should do anything for you for free! You pay for your informants, right? Ah crap, I just need... Can you tell Soufa-kun not to destroy the roof I just repaired?”

“What?”

“He's that way, he'll fire a rocket soon.”

The vice-commander's eyebrows went up but he took his phone out.

“Oi, Sougo? Are you still pursuing Kastura?” 

“I take my job seriously, Hijikata-san. He's not far.”

“Don't use a bazooka in a densely populated area! ”

“You take all the fun of it away, die Hijikata-san!”

Hijikata scowled at his phone, and made another call.

“Find Sougo, and stop him from destroying the city, or I'll hold you responsible.”

He then closed his phone. Gintoki didn't look impressed.

“That's it?”

Hijikata didn't reply, and went down the ladder, but when he did too, Gintoki found him waiting nearby. He passed a hand in his hair, and grumbled. But he didn't hear any explosion.

At the very least, he'd eat for free.

As they went to the usual restaurant, he told him about the never-ending today. Hijikata didn't look like he believed him.

Fucking bastard. What the hell was he supposed to do?  
They sat in front of each other, earlier than yesterday. The today that happened the day before. He was early in everything, today, it seemed.

“So yeah, you've asked me many times about it, and it's always the same. That's how I knew about the car-bomber, and why I knew Sougo was nearby. Madao will be coming in, his cardboard on fire, and here.” He wrote everything the blond cop would say. “The blond cop will say this. Some asshole and a bitch in love with you will then come, and they'll be rude to the old lady. Say something about it, will you? When I do, I get arrested, when you're not bothering to say a thing about that either.”

He barely let Hijikata talk. He was fed up with everything, and he didn't want the same things to happen. Not again. Because he really wanted him to remember. To live it too, and then, remember it. “Had that all been a dream?”, he thought, watching way too much Hijikata's lips.

Hijikata had been scowling a lot, but after the cops left, he held the paper in his hand, unwilling to let go of it, unwilling to believe.

“How...”

“You always ask that. I always tell you I don't know! I wish I knew, it's fucking hell here, alright?”

Hijikata finally put the paper on the table, and went to pay for the food. 

“I want a coffee.” He said. Gintoki was still glaring at the table, and Hijikata crossed his arms.

“And I want to know more, before I decide if I believe you.”

Gintoki raised his eyes, and met the blue glare of the vice-commander.

“If it's a prank, you're-”

“I'm telling the truth.”

Hijikata seemed to hesitate, but nodded.

“Let's go, then.”

They ended up in the same coffee shop they did the day before. At least, to Gintoki.  
He ordered a parfait, and Hijikata, a coffee he buried as soon as it was served, under a what should have been a disgusting amount of mayonnaise. But Gintoki was used to it, and it was just strange, now, but not that disgusting anymore. He still acted like it was.

“So we already did this?”

“Yes. And if we don't leave right after I've finished my parfait, Kagura, Shinpachi and Soufa-kun will come. He's telling them we're on a date.”

Hijikata nearly spit his coffee.

“What?”

Gintoki shrugged.

“I really don't care. If I stay, I'll have another parfait.”

“Like hell you will!”

“You'll see!” replied Gintoki, as he started enjoying the first.

Hijikata watched him, sipping on his coffee, and rested his head on his hand, his elbow on the table.

“It feels like if there are changes as you say, I'm only slacking off more, the way you do. I should have been working this afternoon.”

“You're not slacking off, you're investigating on the strange case of a good citizen”

Hijikata snorted.

“Why me, though? Why don't you tell all this to China girl, or Glasses, or...”

“This again... Only you change.”

“But you said the last time, they came here, and that was the first time.”

“Well... yeah. But I was with you. I've spend the day with the both of them, or either one of them many times, and it was always the same. It only changes, even what they do, when you're around.”

“Isn't that weird? I'm nothing to you?”

“That's not true”. 

As he asked, Hijikata didn't seem to really believe it, still, he jerked up, as Gintoki replied.

“Alright, but I'm not... It doesn't matter.” It did to Gintoki, and he hoped it did to Hijikata too, but he couldn't say it. Not right now.

“You say we've tried the doc, and several other things. Did you go to Yoshiwara?”

Gintoki eyed him dubiously.

“What you think it'll all go away if I get laid?”

Hijikata punched him.

“No you moron, do whatever you want! I'm merely saying you know people there too, and...”

Gintoki chuckled.

“Ah right. I went there. I thought... Well I came across several accidents, today. Yesterday, you left before I had to, but I need to prevent a fire from starting in my favourite dango shop, and a pregnant woman will need someone to call an ambulance a bit after five, near the bridge that leaves the district. I thought it was something like this. If I saved everyone, I'd be free. Maybe I missed something, but I really did try to look everywhere.”

Hijikata refrained from smiling. He wasn't surprised he'd think that way, but he still liked it. And he knew he liked him.  
But Gintoki was probably the most loved man he knew, and he wasn't anything special to him, so that wasn't it.  
Maybe things changed only because he really pissed Gintoki off?

“Well in any case, you said you died several times already. If you tried it, stop it.”

“You said that, yesterday. It really feels like you're worried about me!”

“I-it doesn't matter. If you don't know when it will stop, you can't take chances. If you're mortally wounded and tomorrow comes, what good will it do?”

“It would suck, yet...”

Hijikata glared at him.

“You know, a change, any change is good.”

“Death never is. Don't do that anymore. Didn't I tell you so yesterday, or whenever?”

Gintoki smiled genuinely.

“Not the same way.”

“Oh? But something changed, right?”

He didn't understand why Gintoki blushed, but it moved something deep in his chest.

“Something changed, yesterday, yeah.”

The vice-commander cocked his head on the side. He wanted to believe him, and to some extent, he did, but he could tell he wasn't being told everything.

Gintoki finished his parfait, and looked around, before he grabbed his hand and pulled him. 

“Come!”

Hijikata followed him to the bathroom and was about to ask what he was doing, when Gintoki put his hand on his mouth. He whispered in his ear.

“They're here, I told you so.”

Hijikata lowered his hand, and whispered too.

“Don't you want to see them?”

“Right now? No. I want to be with you.” 

It was embarrassing, the way his face felt hot, and he had no doubt he was red as a tomato, so Hijikata said nothing, and watched as the China girl glared their table, with a coffee cup and some traces mayonnaise in it, and what was left of a parfait. She went out to start a fight with Sougo. 

He had not noticed he'd held Gintoki's hand against him all the while, and only realised it when they straightened up, Gintoki smirking at him, like he knew something he didn't.

“What?”

“Nothing. We have to go, if we want to stop the fire, yesterday I was a bit late... We can have some dango there too!”

“Haven't you had enough sugar yet?”

“I only had one parfait! I sacrificed the other one for some more time with you, you could be grateful! Or maybe I could take one to go?”

“Shut it!”

What the hell was he talking about, more time with him? Fucking idiot. Still, he followed him to the dango stand, and they did stop a fire from spreading. It was accidental, and the owner offered them tea and dango.  
He really was telling the truth. Hijikata was still doubting a bit, only because it felt so lonely. He felt sorry for him.

“Gintoki?”

He looked surprised, as his name wasn't usually used.

“How long has this been going on?”

“How many times did I get free dangos?”

“Yeah?”

Gintoki munched thoughtfully on a delicious ball from his skewer.

“I don't know. Over a hundred, I didn't really count.”

Without thinking about it, Hijikata's hand found its way on Gintoki's shoulder. How many times had he been alone here? He'd lived many sad things, he didn't even knew what exactly, before they met, still, had fate nothing but things like these, in store for him? He deserved better! He really did. Gintoki looked at him, surprised, and smiled.

“That's one of the best things of that never ending day, you know. Though...”

Hijikata let him take his time and let go of his shoulder, watching the road in front of them.

“It's usually good, but not that good.”

“That's because you're an idiot. Your China girl and glasses would have been thrilled at having free dangos too, right?” 

Gintoki took a while to answer.

“Yes. They loved it.” He replied.

Hijikata turned to look at him, but Gintoki was looking dejectedly at his already empty plate, and Hijikata, having covered only the skewer he was eating with mayonnaise, presented him the last one he had.

“It's not over yet.”

Gintoki turned to him, and then saw the plate.

“Really?”

“Take it. I'm not that much into sugary things.”

“Don't stay I stole it from you later.”

“You're really broke, right?”

“Shut up! You don't know how it's like to be poor!” 

Hijikata snorted.

“I won't say you stole it.”

Gintoki took the skewer, and liked all the balls on it.

“Now you can't change you mind”

And Hijikata didn't tell him he wouldn't care.

“What are you, five?” He said, instead. Gintoki stuck his tongue at him.

They were silent for a while. The sun was shining, and even though it should be cold, under the sun, it was fine, really.

“Will the pregnant woman be alright?”

Gintoki looked at the sky.

“Yeah, we have some time left, we should get going soon though.”

“And then what? I'm not sure how I can help. If everything I do doesn't change a thing then...”

“Something changed yesterday, but we didn't come here together.”

“I needed to eat dango to get you out of this?”

“Maybe you needed to be with me when I did?”

“You must have thought about it. Why do you think this is happening? Why do you thing I'm changing things?”

Gintoki stood up, and thanked the owner of the shop.

“Next time, you pay you tab!”

“Yeah, yeah! Let's talk about it tomorrow!” replied Gintoki. Hijikata followed him, thanking the owner.

As he came closer to him, the Yorozuya replied.

“I really don't know. Maybe it's just that I can't tell what you think?”

Hijikata lifted a brow. He often thought their thinking pattern was so similar it was annoying.

“Things with China girl and Glasses changed too.”

“Yeah, I told you, when you were around.”

“But maybe you only noticed it because we don't hang around like you do with other people, and there were changes with them too?”

“No, I thought about it when I first noticed it with you. But it's really you.”

Hijikata scratched his head, and shrugged. He wasn't the one stuck in a loop.

Gintoki borrowed Hijikata's phone to call an ambulance a few streets before they indeed came across a very pregnant woman. They stayed with her till the ambulance came and took her to the hospital. 

They were now close to the bridge leaving Kabuki district. Gintoki walked to the middle of it, and stopped to look and the river. Hijikata came with him, stopping on his right to cross his arms on the bannister. 

Gintoki had been watching this nearly everyday, every today he lived. In the ending afternoon, the river looked like it was filled with stars, before the whole of it turned to gold. It was really beautiful, and it was the first time Hijikata came and stopped to watch it with him. 

He was silent, enjoying the sight too, thinking about how close they had been to losing everything in the earlier fights. It seemed it happened ages ago, to Hijikata, and even more so to Gintoki, as today had been going on for ages.

Hijikata hated being idle, but for some reason, right now, he didn't want the moment to end. It was him, and Gintoki, in a peaceful afternoon. For once, either of their lives weren't at stake. There was no threat looming over them, and they could just enjoy a quiet afternoon, eating dangos and talking. Enjoying each other's presence. The thought made Hijikata blush, and he felt frustrated as he didn't help in any way.

“Can't I do anything to end this? I know you haven't told me everything you know.”

“I haven't told you everything, but I really don't know how to stop it. I've even tried some stupid fairy tail stuff.”

He was looking at the river bank with a soft smile.

“What the hell does that mean? Fairy tail stuff? You've thrown money in a well?”

“Who would waste money that way!”

“How the hell it it different than throwing it in a pachinko machine?”

“It's really not the same! That's insulting to pachinko”

Gintoki shook his head with a small smile.

The sun made Hijikata's hair shine, and he closed his eyes, wishing he could kiss him right now. But he didn't know if he'd end up in the river again.

“There's something we could try.”

“What?”

“Follow me.”

“Where to?”

“To my place”. 

Hijikata stopped.

“What for?”

“I think you... Yesterday you came. Why don't you now?”

Hijikata sighed. He didn't have a good reason not to go. Not a real good reason, as he wanted to. 

“I switched my shift today, but I'm off tomorrow.”

“Well if tomorrow ever comes at last, it's even better, right? You won't have to worry about getting up early!”

“I-” 

Gintoki took his hand and pulled him towards the Kabuki district.

“Come on. You didn't tell me it was your day off, last time! We'll take some drinks on the way, too, then!”

“No, I don't...”

“Oh come on, you just need some rest, and you'll work if you go back the the Shinsengumi headquarters, right?”

Maybe it was true, but Hijikata felt comfortable with that routine. Going to the Yorozuya's, especially if he didn't remember what happened the next day...

But it had already happened, right?

“Did I...” Gintoki let go of his hand, and turned to look at him with an inquiring gaze.

“It's not the first time this happens, right?”

“It didn't happen that way, but you came once before, yeah.”

That was so annoying.

“Once?”

Gintoki nodded. As they started walking again, Hijikata rewound the day in his head. They were closer to Gintoki's place, as he asked.

“Was that why you were so pissed this morning?”

Gintoki tried to hide he was embarrassed about it, especially because he really wanted Hijikata to come and act as if it had been the first time.  
Because it would be to him.  
Was it right, to tell him it wasn't really and what happened? What would it change?

“Maybe. Is it fine if I reply to all of you questions when we're in?”

Hijikata nodded. They bought two bottles of a good sake. Hijikata did, at least, but he didn't really mind. Most of the time, he'd spend more, the eve of a day off, with many more people, and in evenings he didn't really enjoy or look forward too. Not the way he looked forward to an evening with him.

Gintoki was the perfect host, as they came in. He took his jacket, and served him tea, while the sake was heating up. That was weird, and totally unexpected. He sipped his tea, before Gintoki served the hot sake.

“Isn't China girl coming back? It's getting late.”

Gintoki rose to take a paper on his desk. “At Shinpachi's tonight”, it said. He showed it to the vice-commander who nodded and took a sip of sake. It was really good.

“So are you going to tell me what happened tonight? I mean yesterday?”

“What the hell do you think happened? You thought I was pissed, and that's why you came here?”

“No, I-”

“If you did, you'll be disappointed anyway.”

“Why?” 

“I'm not sure. Why would you be happy about it, though?”

“I'm not happy about it, I wanted to understand what I did to piss you so much. I'm used to you being... well you...”

“Hey, what the hell does that mean?”

“What do you think?” 

Gintoki glared at him, finished his cup, and raised the bottle to serve the both of them. And just like that, Hijikata felt more at ease. If he was still fine with him enough to wait for him to serve, they were more or less fine, right?

“I don't know, that's why I'm asking. That's a cop thing. You don't draw conclusions without facts.”

Gintoki half-heartedly glared at him before he smiled, shaking his head. 

“That's handy... Anyway, it wasn't the same at all, last night.”

“How so?”

“We only had tea.”

“That seems wise.”

“Why? Do yo fear something here?”

“What the hell would I fear, you moron?”

“I'm just asking!”

“I'm just answering!”

“Fine, then answer this. Why are you here?”

“Why? Well you have a weird problem, and I thought I... You made me think I...” Hijikata frowned and scratched his head. “Do you want me to leave?”

“No!”

Gintoki almost yelled, and it was embarrassing. 

“Then tell me why you were pissed like...”

“Like what?”

“I don't know!” yelled Hijikata. “Like I did something to you!”

“More like the contrary.”

“You did something to me?”

“NO!”

Gintoki had seldom been that frustrated. He shook his head and finished his small cup, before hanging the bottle between them. Hijikata finished his cup, and held it towards Gintoki for it to be filled again. They had emptied one bottle already.

Seeing it calmed him, for some reason, as he watched Gintoki serve him, and then fill his own cup, quietly looking at it afterwards. They were quiet for a while, sipping their drinks. Gintoki brought the second bottle, and Hijikata took it from him to serve them both.

“Fine.” Gintoki glanced up, at Hijikata's exclamation.

“This is today, right? Today didn't happen to me, not yet, and even if it's weird, you're trying to get rid of the former todays, right? Forget them. This today is a first, let's drink to it.”

Gintoki nodded, and raised his cup.

“To this day. May it never come again.”

Hijikata smiled at him, and really, he wasn't surprised that many women liked him, but that smile, only for him... He bit his lip. Was yesterday to be forgotten, really? Surely, they wouldn't have kissed if Hijikata hadn't been willing to, right?

“Then, what more can we do, to help you get out of this loop? I'd tell you what I think, but I'm pretty sure I already did some other today.”

“If it was stuff like docs, or amanto specialists, or curse and ghosts specialists, yeah, you did.”

Hijikata shrugged.

“Then why did you brought me here?”

“Why? Because I wanted you here, I guess. Why did you come, really?” 

Are we in a loop in the loop? Wondered Gintoki. Should we change the name and try Ginception?

“I told you I... wanted to help.”

“You did. You do.”

“How so?”

“Again? Take another drink.”

He did, and then he watched Gintoki with an inquiring gaze. Gintoki flushed, emptied his glass, and came to sit near him.

“Yesterday... Today the last time, something did change.”

“Ok. Good. Right? What changed?”

“I. I did.” replied Gintoki.

Hijikata frowned, not getting it, and he sipped at his tepid tea. They'd finished the sake already.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I... “ his lips made a thin line, as he watched Hijikata so close to him.

“I think I.....Fuck.” He sighed and crossed his arms behind his head.

Hijikata turned to him, putting his bent leg on the sofa, and his left elbow on the backrest to rest his head on his hand.

“Why are you being so weird. You were willing to throw your life away, but you can't tell me what happened last night?”

“I'm not allowed to do it anymore, you said. Weren't you telling me I should always act as if the curse ended tonight?”

“Exactly. That only means you shouldn't do something you would regret. Did you... did we...”

Gintoki shook his head, turning towards him, sitting on his heels.

“No, I don't regret a thing. I just wish you'd remember too.”

“Remember what?”

“Last time I told you, you got pissed.”

“Really?”

“Well, it wasn't exactly what happened, but... ah fuck it. If I told you I thought a kiss would end the curse, would you believe it?”

Hijikata blushed.

“D-do you really think I'm that dumb?” Hijikata asked.

As Gintoki blushed, too and looked down at his thighs, he added.

“Are you? I-if you told me this and I kissed you, wouldn't it be obvious that I wanted to?”

Gintoki didn't seem so sure about it, so Hijikata closed the gap between their heads, roughly pulling him to face him.

“Idiot”. He said, right before he kissed him softly.

Gintoki held his hands on both sides of his faces, and still held him that way, as he pulled his head away.

Hijikata smirked.

“Is this what you were angry about?”

Gintoki smiled sadly. “Something like that. It didn't happen this way. And I was mad because you didn't remember, asshole.”

“I didn't mean to.”

“I know, you bastard, somehow that's worse 'cause I can't even really blame you.”

Hijikata cracked a smile and pulled him closer to kiss him again. It was a deeper, way less innocent kiss, and they were both panting, as they parted, looking in each others eyes.

“I don't want to do anything else you could forget.”

Hijikata held his forehead against his collarbone. He didn't want to forget. He wanted to tell him he never would. But he couldn't be sure. Had he thought the same way, the day before?

“Then ... do you want me to go?”

“No. Stay. Come.”

Gintoki rose and pulled him to his room. They stayed close, but laid on the futon.

“Even if you don't remember, I will.”

Hijikata snorted. 

“And that makes it better? Idiot. I don't want to forget it.”

Gintoki smiled.

“I'll remember for the both of us, if you don't.”

Hijikata scowled. 

“That's just the way you are, but I really hate it.” He sighed. “If you do, remember that this is real”, he said, looking in Gintoki's eyes. “I may not remember it, but why I'm holding you right now, it... All of this is real.” 

He kissed him almost shyly, and when they separated, he was red as a beetle, and Gintoki was smiling at him. 

They laid on their backs, and watched the ceiling, holding hands, as they waited for tomorrow to come. Hoping it would They eventually fell asleep, Hijikata only an hour or so before daylight.

Gintoki bent in two, as Kagura jumped on his stomach to wake him. He coughed, and some more, hearing Ketsuno Ana, from the living room's TV.

“The sun is already shining on Edo! It's still February, so don't stay out for too long, you'll get a cold.” 

Gintoki glared at the ceiling, cursing whatever gods existed.

“Still, under the sun, it will be spring already! And for today's special horoscope: Take heart, Libras. I told you today would be bright!” 

It was similar but not the same, right? Gintoki looked down, as he felt something bump his foot. He turned his head and couldn't really believe it, as he saw Hijikata by his side.

“It's my day off, and way too early.”

“Are you really here?”

Hijikata raised his mussed head and scowled at him with an angry and pouting gaze, the cutest glare Gintoki ever saw.

“What do you think, you idiot?”

“I can't believe it!”

“Well if you let that brutish girl in your room ever again when I'm in, it will really be a dream.”

Gintoki laughed, and kissed him happily. 

“Is it really tomorrow at last?”

“I sure hope so. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't my day off!”

Gintoki chuckled again happily, kissing him again before he went to the the doors, to glance at the living room, as Hijikata yawned, not caring a bit about his blush.

“Gin-chan, I didn't know you weren't alone. I thought you just stole his jacket or kidnapped him, and I was coming to tell you I didn't raise you that way. But since it's the way it is, I found his wallet, so I approve and adopt him too, fine!”

“You... Anyway, is it the 3rd at last?”

“Yes. Gin-chan. How drunk were you last night, really? He was drunk too? He'll want to be here when he's sober? Shame on you! Anyway, I need more sukonbu! I'll go get some! I'll find Shinpachi and get him somewhere for breakfast! He'll faint if he finds you like this, you know, but thanks for putting your clothes back on, dirty old man!”

And off she went, taking Sadaharu with her, already telling him about how they were going to eat a lot.

Gintoki had a large smile, as he went back to his futon. Hijikata almost immediately got closer to his heat. He smiled at the sleepy-head, and kissed his forehead.

“Its tomorrow!”

“Huh?” He yawned. 

“It's not today! We're tomorrow at last!”

Hijikata frowned, his eyes clouded with sleep.

“Yeah, well today's my day off, so shut up, and sleep some more.”

Gintoki kissed him.

“Kagura left. She saw us. I'm not sorry. Maybe I should, but I'm not really.”

“'Don't care. If I didn't want to, I wouldn't be here.”

“I really wanted to hear this today.”

“Today?”

“Well I thought tomorrow, but that was yesterday. Today is the best!”

Hijikata yawned, rubbing his eyes.

“Right. Whatever, later. Shut up, now”. He kissed Gintoki, and pulled him under the cover again. This was his once a week day off, and he was going to enjoy staying in bed at least for another hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me about any mistakes I may have made, english is not my 1st language! I hope that was entertaining anyway!  
> Have a nice day/night/whatever :)


End file.
